Circuit breaker lockout devices generally include multiple pieces that slide together to fit around a switch or lever of a circuit breaker. The lockout devices generally grip the switch or lever to lock the circuit breaker. However, prior lockout devices are difficult to install on the circuit breaker and fail to adequately grip the circuit breaker switch or lever. During installation, the lockout device often damages the switch or lever of the circuit breaker leaving markings on the switch or lever when the lockout device is removed.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a circuit breaker lockout device that is easy to securely install on a circuit breaker without damaging the circuit breaker switch or lever.